1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of area lighting luminaires and in particular, to a durable and adjustable luminaire which allows the distribution of light emanating therefrom onto different locations of the ground for lighting walkways, stairways and various other areas.
2. Background Art
An area lighting luminaire is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,740 invented by Charles P. Breed and Melvin R. Anderson, patented Oct. 10, 1972, The luminaire includes a base having a lamp socket and lamp mounted thereon and extending above the base. The lamp and lamp socket are surrounded by a light distributing housing which includes a cylindrical fresnel lens surrounded by a plurality of stacked annular louvers spaced one from the other and extending radially and downwardly to shield the lens and lamp from view at viewing angles of horizontal and above. A cover member closes off the top of the light distributing housing and may include a central lens portion for the vertical release of light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,316 invented by Hendrik A. J. de Vos and Elzear R. Labouliere, an outdoor luminaire with readily severable 2-part housing is shown. The luminaire is particularly suited for outdoor applications (e.g., for illuminating roadways and alleyways) and includes a 2-part housing. One of the parts (the base) is metallic and the other (refracting portion) is of lightweight (plastic) material and includes both an opaque chamber for housing the luminaire's rectangular aluminum reflector and a refracting, prismatic lens. The reflector is slidably positioned in the chamber portion and thus readily removable when both parts of the housing are separated. The luminaire is capable of providing either an IES type II or III distribution on the ground therebelow when oriented vertically.
In U.S. Pat. No. D 226,020 invented by Melvin R. Anderson and Donald P. Husby patented Jan. 16, 1973, a flood light is shown. This patent discloses an ornamental design for a flood light. Lighting luminaire are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,541 and 4,225,906.